


Not What We Came For

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Space Pirate Mel ficlet. I make no apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What We Came For

"Glitz where the hell are you?" Mel yelled into her communicator as she ducked behind a door.

"Where am I? Where are you?" Glitz replied angerly. "I'm being chased through the cargo bay of this ship by a bunch of idiot from the Shadow Proclamation."

Mel cursed silently to herself. The Shadow Proclamation was here. She'd been hoping it was just a trap set by some bounty hunters. Only one thing for it then, "Glitz can you get to an escape pod or something? I can get back to the Nosferatu II and then pick you up."

"We can't leave without the product." Glitz didn't sound as though he actually believed what he was saying. "I see an emergency escape pod about twenty feet from me. I can be there and out in ten minutes. They'll shoot me down though."

"Not if I disable their computers." Mel pulled open her computer. "I'm breaking into their systems right now. Give me ten minutes and then make your run for the pod. I'll be there with the Nosferatu."

She couldn't understand his reply but she took it as consent. They may not have been able to get the cargo, they may need to leave this sector of space completely, but at the very least she'll get away with the newest codes the Shadow Proclamation was using to transfer information. It was the work of minutes to shut down the computer systems and make her escape back to the Nosferatu. Surprisingly enough Glitz was actually on time and she picked him up before getting out of there. The mess she made of the computers wouldn't last long.

"So that was a complete waste of time and resources." Glitz said as he walked into the command center.

"Not quite." Mel replied with a smile. "I have hear a lot of rather sensitive data that the Shadow Proclamation would not like getting onto the open market."

"Really?" Glitz started to grin too, probably thinking of all the money they'd make selling it. "They deserve it. No better then a bunch of mercenaries them."


End file.
